Sweet Memories Faded
by FictionChic
Summary: What if Mr. Tanaka had captured the transport demon that day and had kept it all of this time? What if Himeno had found it and realeased it thinking it was just a normal butterfly? What if Himeno had gotten bit?
1. Bite!

_The first chapter is going to be really short because I didn't want to give away to much information on what's to come... ;D_

-FictionChic

* * *

><p>"Hello? Mr. Tanaka are you in here?" Himeno called opening the wooden door.<p>

Himeno grimaced and her whole body shuddered as she observed all of the different types of bugs in jars. Some dead and some alive. She walked farther into the room and looked around.

_Tink...tink_

Quizzically the Tulip-headed girl walked over to a clear jar and peered at the butterfly, flying into the jar over and over. Her eyebrows knitted together and she picked up the jar carefully, "Don't worry I'll let you out and Mr. Tananka won't even notice."

The lid twisted off easily and Himeno smiled as the butterfly happily fluttered out of the jar and flew all over the room. Himeno's smile grew larger and she held out her hand.

The butterfly flew around a bit more and then landed in the palm of Himeno's hand. Himeno gasped at the tickling sensation and even giggled a little.

All of a sudden Himeno let out a blood-curdling screech that echoed throughout the mansion when suddenly the butterfly opened its mouth and sunk two inch longs fangs into Himeno's soft flesh, before it turned black and disintegrated into nothing.

In pain, Himeno fell to her knees, her eyes squeezed shut and her hand cradled against her chest. The door swung open and four males rushed over to her Kei, Sasame, Goh and Hayate...four of the seven Leafé knights.

"Himeno are you alright?" Hayate asked worriedly.

Himeno's big pink opened as Kei took her hand in his, "I think so...something bit me...a-a butterfly."

Kei pried open Himeno's fingers and his dark golden eyes widened at the two puncture holes in Himeno's hand that were a deep dark red and the outline purple. Gently, Kei brushed a single gloved finger over the wound and when Himeno cried out loudly he stood.

Tears brimmed in Himeno's eyes. The single touch sent searing pain throughout her body.

"What happened?" Sasame kneeled down to check out the bite for himself.

"What is going on here and why are you in my bug room?" Mr. Tanaka demanded, trotting into the room.

Himeno glared at him, "One of your stupid bugs bit me!"

"Do not worry Miss Awayuki they are completely harmless- Ahh! Where is my rare purple and black butterfly!" Mr. Tanaka screamed rushing over to the empty spot where the jar had currently resided.

"Purple and black butterfly?" Hayate shot Himeno a look.

Himeno eyes widened, but then she smiled nervously, "Oopsie...?

"You got bit by a transport demon?" Goh shouted.

"It was a transport demon that bit you?" Sasame asked urgently, studying the wound more closely.

Himeno snatched her hand away and held it to her chest closed in a fist, "Yes, but I'll be fine. I'll put some hydrogen peroxide on it or something."

"Himeno we heard you scream from all the way outside." Mayune announced, walking into the room casually with the three young Leafé knights, Takako and the family behind her.

"Yes we did," Mawata confirmed quietly, "What happened?"

"And what are you doing in here?" Natsue added.

"Just a bug bite." Himeno murmured.

"She got bit by a transport demon." Kei corrected.

"A transport demon really?" Takako asked her eyes wide.

"Yes, yes, yes Himeno got bit byt a transport demon, but I'm fine alright." Himeno reassured, but with an uncertain tone.

"Well if your sure then I'm going to the mall. Mawata, Himeno want to come?" Mayune offered.

After the whole Prétear incident two months ago the town had been rebuilt, surprisingly no one remembered what had happened except for Himeno's family, Mawata had become more open about her feeling and Mayune had become closer to her two sisters.

Mawata grabbed Himeno's good hand and helped her up off of the floor, "I don't know...would you like to go Himeno?"

Himeno smiled, "Sure I'm up for anything!"

"Why not it'll be fun." Mawata agreed.

"Great! Tanaka lets go." Mayune cried.

"Coming Miss Mayune!" Mr. Tanaka scrambled after the bossy teen.

"Bye girls have fun." Natsue told them.

"We will." Himeno called back to them as Mayune dragged her and Mawata towards the limo.

-4 hours later-

Mayune, Mawata and Himeno sat down on a nearby bench completely exhausted. Mayune had bought the most things while Mawata and Himeno only bought three or five things, but they had had it delivered to the house instead of having to carry it.

"Can we go home now?" Himeno begged.

"I thought you wanted to go get some ice cream?" Mayune inquired.

Himeno shook her head slowly, "Mm-mm, no I just want to go home."

"Is something wrong?" Mawata inquired worriedly.

"I just don't feel well." Himeno groaned.

"Well then lets go home." Mayune stood.

"Wow great idea wish I thought of that." Himeno said sarcastically.

Mawata giggled as they walked outside and piled into the limo. Himeno moaned and laid her head against the window, loving the feel of the cold glass against her forehead.

Mawata and Mayune walked up the the stairs while Himeno lagged behind them. Once she had entered the house she closed the door behind her.

"How was the mall?" Natsue asked, peering upwards for a few seconds, before turning back to her book.

"We had fun." Mawata answered with a smile.

"Girls just so you know I invited the knights, Takako and Yayoi over for dinner...was that okay?" Karou asked, glancing at Mawata.

"I'm fine with it." Mayune agreed.

Himeno nodded, unable to speak.

Mawata sighed, "Fine..."

Everyone sat at the table, happily eating and chatting away. Natsue glanced up just as she was about to place a spoon full of mashed potatoes into her mouth. She dropped it back onto the plate and her eyes drifted over to Himeno who was staring at her untouched place, "Himeno are you alright? You haven't eaten at all today, aren't you hungry?"

Everyone's eyes were now locked on Himeno.

Himeno sighed and she shook her head slowly. In a barely audible voice she whispered, "No I d-don't feel well."

She stood up shakily, not even bothering to take her full plate with her or ask to be excused, "I-I'm just going to...g-go to b-bed."

"Himeno feel better kay?" Yayoi told her sincerely.

Himeno managed a weak smile, "Thanks."

She walked off ever so slowly, her feet dragging against the carpet. Black dots began to appear in her vision as the room began spinning.

"Himeno do you need some help getting to your room?" Sasame offered gently.

"No...I-I-

Himeno had barely gotten the words out before she fainted, knocking over the sky blue vase in the process.

"Himeno!" everyone stood from their chairs and rushed over to the fallen girl.

Hayate was closest to her. He pressed two fingers to her wrist, then to her neck. His eyes widened drastically and he shouted, "Call an ambulance!"


	2. Who Am I?

The four older knights, Takako and Himeno's family all stood up as the doctor walked over, scanning the clipboard that was in his hand. The doctor smiled and shook Karou's hand.

"Hello I'm Doctor Houshi. I assume you're all friends and family of Himeno Awayuki? When she arrived we had her put on oxygen and hooked her to an IV due to dehydration. After four days her fever seems to have gone down and she seems to be recovering pretty well."

"How is she now?" Sasame asked.

"She conscious, but I must warn you-

Doctor Houshi sighed when everyone pushed past him and ran into the room where Himeno was currently residing.

Everyone looked at Himeno as though they couldn't believe that she was alive. Currently Himeno was sitting up and looking all over the room with her wide pink eyes curiously.

"Himeno," Hayate muttered.

Himeno jumped and her head turned towards them. Her eyebrows furrowed questionably.

"Himeno, how are you feeling?" Natsue asked gently.

Himeno looked around again, before turning back towards them. Pointing towards herself and her head tilted to the side, she voiced her question, "Are you talking to me?"

"O-of course we are...silly that's your name." Mayune told her softly.

"Really? Interesting name...it sounds pretty." Himeno commented.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Hayate cried angrily.

"As I was trying to tell you before," Doctor Houshi explained, stepping into the room, "She has a rare case of amnesia. Usually patients with memory loss - with familiar objects or pictures are able to get their memories back, but with Himeno...I'm not sure."

"What!? everyone yelled.

Doctor Houshi ignored their blubbering comments and laid a hand on Himeno's shoulder and began to speak to her as if speaking to a child, "Miss Himeno you're going to go home with your family alright? Don't be frightened because they'll take good care of you."

"Family?" Himeno gestured towards the knights and the family she had forgotten, "You mean them?"

Mawata smiled, "Uh-huh! You'll be okay."

"So...who are you people?" Himeno asked awkwardly.

"I'm your sister Mawata, your other sister Mayune, mother Natsue, father Karou and these are some of your friends...Goh, Kei, Sasame, Takako and Hayate." Mawata pointed to each one as she said their name.

"And I'm Himeno right?"

Mayune sighed, "...right."

"Come, Mr and Mrs. Awayuki. I'm going to need you to fill out some forms in order to discharge Himeno from the hospital." the doctor led the married couple away, leaving Himeno and her forgotten friends alone.

"Himeno," Mayune called to the girl gently.

It took Himeno a moment to figure out who Mayune was talking to, but when she did her eyes widened, "Oh, that's me! Um, yes?"

Mayune bit her lip, "Do you really not remember anything?"

Himeno frowned as if in deep thought, "No...I-I'm sorry."

"It's an effect from the transport demon." Goh stated.

"Transport demon? What's that?" Himeno asked curiously.

"Idiot!" Hayate growled, smacking Goh on the back of his head.

"It's nothing to worry about," Sasame reassured her uneasily.

* * *

><p>Himeno sat at the dining table next to Mawata and Mayune. The knights and Takako all sat at the dining table as well. Natsue had wanted them to stay for awhile until Himeno got her memory back.<p>

Natsue turned her head and smiled nervously when she noticed Himeno's intense stare, "Is something the matter dear?"

"You _are _my mother right?" Himeno asked wearily.

Natsue nodded, "Yes."

"And you're my father?" Himeno pointed to Karou.

"That's right!" Karou grinned.

Himeno narrowed her eyes at them skeptically, "Really? Are you sure?"

Natsue sighed, getting a little irritated at Himeno's constant questions, "Yes dear..."

"Well...then why do you guys have brown hair and I have pink hair. We don't even have the same colored eyes. You're my mother, but we don't look anything alike. I have-

"That's enough!" Natsue snapped, cutting Himeno off.

Himeno gasped and stepped back, her eyes wide along with everybody else's.

"Natsue," Karou whispered firmly into his wife's ear.

Natsue turned towards Himeno, "I'm sorry sweetie. The truth is-

"That you take after our grandparents." Mawata interrupted quickly.

"She what?" everyone asked in unison.

Himeno smiled widely, oblivious to everyone's confused glances towards Mawata, "Really? I do?"

Mawata forced a smile and nodded, "Yes. See look, I have green hair and Mayune has pink hair as well even though it's lighter."

"I guess that makes sense," Himeno muttered, although she still wasn't convinced.

"Himeno, Mayune go wash up for dinner. Oh, Mayune? Make sure Himeno doesn't get lost like she did yesterday!" Natsue called after them.

"Mawata why did you tell Himeno that?" Shin asked innocently.

"Because," Mawata whispered, "I-I don't want Himeno to go through what I did."

"Yes, but you know lying to her in the end will just confuse her even more. That won't help her gain her memories," Kei told her logically.

"I know. Maybe she'll just remember that memory on her own," Mawata sighed.

"We're back," Mayune announced loudly, Himeno trailing shyly behind her.

"Those flowers - the ones in my room are really pretty. I like the pink ones, where did you get them?" Himeno asked with a smile.

"Sit down Himeno. It's time to eat," Karou instructed, ignoring her question.

Himeno nodded and sat down in between Hayate and Goh, "Is it alright if I go out later? I want to see more of the town."

"They have to go with you," Natsue said, referring to the knights.

"We wouldn't mind showing you around the town. Are you up for it?" Sasame asked with a smile.

Himeno nodded, "Of course I am...? I'm sorry I can't remember your name. Although I know I wrote it down somewhere..."

"Sasame."

"Sasame, right! Thanks for reminding me," Himeno smiled appreciatively.

She brought her glass of orange juice to her lips, but stopped suddenly. The glass slipped through her fingers, only to land onto the table. Orange juice covered part of the table and was dripping onto the floor and on Himeno's skirt.

"Himeno!" Mayune cried annoyingly, glaring at her stepsister and moving her plate back.

Her gaze softened to one of concern when she got no response, "Hey weirdo what's the matter with you?"

"Himeno!" Hayate called worriedly.

He stood up out of his chair and shook Himeno gently.

Searing pain raced along Himeno's body, emitting from her hand. The world was black around her as pulsations racked through her. It was so hot.

"HEY!" Mayune yelled, throwing the pitcher of water on Himeno.

Himeno screamed and fell out of her chair, her eyes had regained their shine, but now held anger, "What the heck was that for?"

Hayate helped Himeno up off of the floor.

"You were being creepy." Mayune accused.

Himeno blinked curiously, "I was? What did I do?"

"Sweetheart, go put some dry clothes on before you catch cold," Karou instructed.

Himeno nodded, "Yes father, I'll just clean this up first."

"Now!" Natsue said firmly, pointing towards the door.

Himeno looked down at herself to see that orange and clear liquid was dripping onto the floor from her clothes. She smiled sheepishly, "Right..."

Once Himeno was up the stairs and out of earshot, Natsue pointed her fork at the knights and even Takako, "Watch her."

Kei nodded, "Trust me...we plan too."

* * *

><p>Himeno sniffled and wiped her tears. Why wouldn't anyone answer her questions? It wasn't her fault that she couldn't remember anything. She didn't even fully understand who she was.<p>

Maybe in her past her parents abused and never loved her. Himeno looked herself over, but couldn't find any scars or bruises. She jumped when someone knocked on her door, "W-who is it?"

"Himeno it's me. Did you still want us to show you around town?" it was Goh.

Himeno frowned. The boy with the white hair had told her his name, but she just couldn't remember who the voice belonged to, "I'll be out in a minute...Kei?"

"Goh."

She could hear Goh sigh with annoyance and she sighed herself, before slipping on her shoes and opening the door, "Ready."

Himeno sighed for the millionth time that day as she and the older knights walked throughout the town.

"Something troubling you?" Kei asked.

Himeno shook her head, but the Leafé knights knew she way lying. They could see how upset and miserable she was not being able to remember anything...no matter how hard she tried.

"This is the restaurant I work at," Goh pointed to the small cafe.

Himeno's eyes brightened, "Oh my gosh! It's so cute! You really work there?"

"Yup," the fire knight smiled at her, "We all work around here."

"I work at a video game company."

"I work at a radio station and run my own show."

"And I work with your father," Hayate told her. He had asked Karou if he could have his old job back in order to keep an eye on Himeno, "I'm his assistant."

"So anytime you need one of us, just come and find us at our jobs," Sasame smiled at her.

Himeno shook her head, "That's so kind of you, but I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense," the knight of sound retaliated.

Himeno smiled nervously. Could she trust these people? After all, she didn't even know them.


End file.
